Ryōta Kise
|kanji = 黄瀬 涼太 |sesso = Maschio |età = 16 17 (Extra Game) |altezza = Teikō: 171 cm (5' 7") Kaijō: 189 cm (6' 2") |peso = 77 Kg (170 lbs) |compleanno = 18 Giugno, Gemelli |gruppo sanguigno = A |squadra = Teikō (in passato) Kaijō Team Vorpal Swords |teiko = yes |ruolo = Ala Piccola |talento = Copiare una tecnica appena vista Perfect Copy Alley-oop Lane up |prima apparizione nel manga = Capitolo 3 |prima apparizione nell'anime = Episodio 2 |doppiatore nell'anime = Ryōhei Kimura |doppiatore nel vomic = Takashi Ōhara}} Ryōta Kise (黄瀬 涼太 Kise Ryōta) era uno dei membri della famosa Generazione dei Miracoli. Attualmente è l'asso della squadra di basket del Liceo Kaijō, dove gioca nel ruolo di ala piccola. Kise è ben noto per la sua capacità nel copiare le abilità degli altri. Infatti, una volta che ha osservato una tecnica, è in grado di riprodurla perfettamente, talvolta anche con più forza dell'originale. Aspetto Kise lavora anche come modello, perché ha di natura un "bel viso". I suoi capelli sono biondi, di media lunghezza. Ha ciglia lunghe, un orecchino nell'orecchio sinistro e occhi dorati. È alto e atletico. Al di fuori dello sport, lo si vede spesso indossare la sua uniforme scolastica, la quale consiste in una camicia bianca, una cravatta nera, giacca e pantaloni grigi, e scarpe marroni. Durante le partite, Kise veste la divisa blu, bianca e nera del Kaijō con il numero 7. Personalità Kise è un ragazzo piuttosto spensierato, estroverso e socievole. Cerca sempre di essere amichevole con tutti, anche quando questi si dimostrano freddi e distanti nei suoi confronti (per esempio con Midorima). Kise tende ad aggiungere ''-cchi'' ai nomi delle persone che rispetta (la maggior parte di questi fanno parte della Generazione dei Miracoli), come Kurokocchi (Kuroko), Midorimacchi (Midorima) o Aominecchi (Aomine), ed ha l'abitudine di concludere le sue affermazioni con il suffisso ''-ssu''. Nonostante la sua natura spensierata, quando gioca a basket diventa subito serio e determinato. A causa degli insegnamenti che ha ricevuto quando frequentava la Scuola Media Teikō, Kise è un giocatore che preferisce segnare da solo piuttosto che contare sugli altri giocatori della sua squadra. Giocando contro Aomine durante l'Interhigh, Kise afferma che la sua priorità non è portare il Kaijō alla vittoria ma sconfiggere Aomine da solo, in quanto non è ancora abbastanza maturo per giocare a basket logicamente e sopprimere il suo istinto.Kuroko no Basket capitolo 64, pagina 19Tuttavia, l'aver provato per la prima volta l'amaro sapore della sconfitta contro la squadra di Kuroko, ha portato diversi graduali cambiamenti nell'atteggiamento di Kise nei confronti del basket. Ad esempio, inizia ad allenarsi con sempre più impegno,Kuroko no Basket capitolo 69, pagina 11 ottenendo così la fiducia dei suoi compagni di squadra.Kuroko no Basket capitolo 71, pagina 8 Gli effetti di questi cambiamenti si possono già evincere durante la seconda metà della partita contro il Tōō citata in precedentza, dove spronato dalla determinazione di vincere dei suoi compagni, comprende il significato di lavoro di squadra di cui gli aveva parlato Kuroko e riesce finalmente a copiare lo stile di gioco di Aomine. Il suo cambio è visibile anche durante un contrattacco del Kaijō, dove in un one-on-one contro Aomine, Kise decide a sorpresa di passare la palla a Kasamatsu al posto che provare a fare punto da solo. Durante le semi-finali della Winter Cup, Kise lo fa di nuovo, cosa che non sorprende Kuroko che si era già reso conto del suo cambiamento. Poiché Kuroko era l'istruttore personale di Kise quando era alle medie, quando aveva appena iniziato a giocare a basket, e anche perché Kuroko ha uno stile unico che a modo suo lo rende forte, Kise lo rispetta profondamente. Cerca sempre l'occazione per ricordare quanto Kuroko sia fantastico ed è fermamente convinto che tra i componenti della Generazione dei Miracoli fosse quello che andava più d'accordo con KurokoKuroko no Basket capitolo 3, pagina 12 (anche se comicamente Kuroko smentisce subito l'affermazione). Ha anche affermato di aver pianto tutte le notti dopo che Kuroko ha rifiutato la sua proposta di giocare con lui per il Kaijō, riferendosi a quell'evento con un "Kurokocchi mi ha scaricato". Una gag ricorrente è il fatto che ogni volta che Kasamatsu prova a discutere sulla Generazione dei Miracoli, Kise finisce sempre per tirare in ballo Kuroko, prendendole poi dal capitano.Kuroko no Basket capitolo 5, pagina 18 Viene mostrato che Kise ha anche un ottimo intuito, probabilmente dovuto al fatto che la sua specialità consiste nell'osservare le persone e copiarle. Nella novel, Kuroko no Basket -Replace-, viene rivelato che si era accorto immediatamente che a Momoi piaceva Kuroko, anche se all'epoca persino lei aveva dei dubbi sui suoi sentimenti.Kuroko no Basket -Replace-, capitolo 1 Abilità Kise ha un fisico eccellente, è molto veloce e forte. Per copiare un determinato movimento, necessita una capacità fisica che sia almeno pari o superiore a quella dell'utilizzatore originale. Ed è per questo che nonostante la sua carriera nel basket sia più corta di quella dei suoi compagni vecchi e nuovi, Kise è in grado di utilizzare un set molto vasto di tecniche e abilità. Ad esempio, il fatto che sia in grado di mimare i movimenti di Aomine (anche se non con la stessa velocità e forza), dimostra che la sua forza fisica e velocità è approssimamente simile alla sua. Relazioni Tetsuya Kuroko Kise prova un profondo rispetto per Kuroko. Questo perché quando erano entrambi alle medie, Kuroko è stato il suo mentore ed istruttore personale. Inizialmente, Kuroko gli era sembrato debole e fragile, ma ha iniziato a rispettarlo dopo aver visto le sue incredibili abilità e gioco Kuroko di squadra. Sembra quasi una sua ossessione, visto che lo cita in ogni conversazione che riguarda la Generazione dei Miracoli, ed arriva persino ad affermare che Kuroko "lo ha scaricato" quando lui si è rifiutato di giocare con lui nel Kaijō. Apparentemente, la loro amicizia esiste solo nella mente di Kise, infatti quando lui afferma che i due sono grandi amici, Kuroko comicamente nega la sua affermazione, dicendo che lui tratta Kise al pari di tutti gli altri. Nonostante ciò, Kuroko si è guardagnato il rispetto di Kise, il quale lo chiama affettuosamente "Kurokocchi", facendo intendere che riconosce l'abilità di Kuroko. Non solo lo riconosce come giocatore di basket, ma anche come proprio rivale, contro il quale non vorrebbe mai perdere. Quando Kise era sul punto di arrendersi durante la partita contro Shōgo Haizaki, Kuroko si alza in piedi e lo incoraggia urlando dagli spalti che crede in lui. In questa occasione, le parole di incoraggiamento di Kuroko hanno prermesso Kise di riuscire al attivare la sua "Perfect Copy", e sconfiggere Shōgo Haizaki. I due spesso osservano le partite dell'altro sia durante gli Interhigh che durante la Winter Cup. Daiki Aomine Aomine è stata la persona che ha ispirato Kise a giocare a basketball: durante il suo secondo anno delle medie, Aomine colpì accidentalmente in testa Kise con una palla e questo ebbe la possibilità di vederlo allenarsi. Kise era rimase affascinato dal suo stile di gioco, e siccome tutti gli sport che aveva provato lo avevano annoiato, pensò di aver trovato in Aomine una nuova sfida, uno stile che lui non sarebbe stato in grado di copiare facilmente. Felice di aver trovato una persona interessante, Kise si iscrisse al club di basketball.Kuroko no Basket capitolo 64, pagina 5 I flashback mostrano che Aomine e Kise erano molto amici quando erano alle medie. Aomine era diventato il compagno di Kise negli allenamenti, ed i due si sfidavano in un one-on-one praticamente ogni giorno, con Aomine che lo sconfiggeva ogni singola volta. I due talvolta uscivano insieme nel doposcuola, in compagnia degli membri della Generazione dei Miracoli, Kuroko e Momoi. Kise inoltre chiama Aomine "Aominecchi", segno che lo rispetta profondamente. I due sono tuttora molto legati tra di loro, come viene accennato da Imayoshi, il capitano del Tōō, affermando che Aomine non ha voluto usare tutta la sua forza giocando contro Kise nel loro scontro con il Kaijō. Inoltre, Aomine è arrivato persino a dare un pugno Haizaki per impedire che lui attuasse una qualche ritorsione contro Kise dopo che quest'ultimo lo aveva sconfitto agli ottavi di fanale. Nonostante a Kise non piaccia perdere, ammette che allo stesso tempo non gli vorrebbe vedere Aomine perdere, ed è proprio questa la ragione per il quale per lungo tempo non è stato in grado di copiare il suo stile. Taiga Kagami Kise pensa di Kagami come ad un suo rivale. Quando Kagami ha vinto contro Kise ed i suoi compagni durante un'amichevole, quella è stata la prima volta in cui lui ha provato il sapore della sconfitta. Ciò però lo ha motivato a diventare ancora più forte. Kise inoltre ha l'abitudine di chiamare Kagami "Kagamicchi", nomignolo che Kagami odia, ma che dimostra quanto lui lo rispetti. A parte questo, Kise in un'occasione ha parlato di Kagami soprannominandolo come "il miracolo che ha scelto un percorso diverso", intendendo che considera la forza di Kagami al pari di quella dei membri della Generazione dei Miracoli, e che per questo non ha alcuna intenzione di perdere contro di lui. Shintarō Midorima Kise, essendo amichevole e vivace, si impegna sempre per essere amico di Midorima. Midorima, tuttavia, lo respinge in ogni modo possibile a causa del suo orgoglio. Non sono in così buoni rapporti tra di loro, ma sono abbastanza legati da poter tranquillamente parlare tra di loro di basket. Una volta, prima che Midorima giocasse la sua partita contro il Seirin durante la Winter Cup, Kise gli ha mandato un messaggio con su scritto "Buona fortuna". Ma Midorima, irritato, gli ha risposto con un "Muori". Al che Kise, comicamente in lacrime, ha iniziato a domandare a Kasamatsu se era una cosa normale che un amico risponda "muori" dopo avergli appena augurato buona fortuna.Kuroko no Basket capitolo 81, pagina 14 Kise chiama Midorima "Midorimacchi", intendendo che lui lo rispetta per le sue abilità, anche se nel fanbook viene rivelato che Midorima è il membro della Generazione dei Miracoli con il quale va meno d'accordo. Yukio Kasamatsu Kasamatsu è uno dei senpai di Kise ed il capitano della squadra di basket del Kaijō. Kasamatsu viene talvolta mostrato picchiando comicamente Kise ogni volta che lui per qualche lo infastidisce o lo interrompe. Viene mostrato che Kise e Kasamatsu sono piuttosto legati tra di loro, apparendo diverse guardando e commentando le partite insieme, andando in giro o mangiando insieme. Kasamatsu è noto per essere un capitano responsabile e severo nei confronti di Kise, ma che allo stesso tempo si preoccupa per lui e gli altri giocatori della sua squadra. Infatti, Kasamatsu è il primo a notare che Kise sente dolore al piede prima della partita contro Haizaki. Oltre questo, Kasamatsu riconosce la forza di Kise e si fida ciecamente di lui come asso della della squadra. Atsushi Murasakibara Ai tempi in cui erano entrambi alla Teikō, Kise e Murasakibara talvolta andavano a mangiare un gelato insime, accompagnati da Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima e Momoi. Durante il loro secondo anno alla medie, Murasakibara e Kise erano compagni di classe, come viene menzionato anche nel primo capitolo della novel. Kise chiama Murasakibara "Murasakibaracchi", intendendo che lui lo rispetta. Seijūrō Akashi Viene notato che nella maggior parte delle occasioni Kise e Akashi non interagiscono molto tra di loro. Tuttavia, esattamente come tutti gli altri membri della Generazione dei Miracoli, anche Kise prova un forte rispetto per Akashi, chiamandolo "Akashicchi". È anche noto che Akashi ha riconosciuto subito il talento di Kise, decidendo di buttare fuori Haizaki dalla squadra per fargli posto tra i titolari. Questo perché sapeva che nel tempo Kise avrebbe certamente superato Haizaki. Satsuki Momoi Kise e Momoi vanno piuttosto d'accordo, ad eccezione del fatto che a lui non gli piace che lei lo chiami "Ki-chan". A parte questo, lui la rispetta e a sua volta la chiama "Momocchi". Durante i preliminari della Winter Cup, i due vengono visti guardare insieme la partita tra il Seirin e lo Shūtoku. Citazioni *"Nel basket, non dimentico mai di restituire un favore."Kuroko no Basket capitolo 5, pagina 9 *"Non sono ancora abbastanza maturo da giocare a basket logicamente o sopprimendo i miei istinti."Kuroko no Basket capitolo 64, pagina 19 *"Ah- dannazione... È così dannatamente... figo… Ha uno stile unico, che nessuno è in grado di imitare... Io ho iniziato a giocare a basket perché lo ammiravo. Anche se posso copiare le mosse di qualunque altro giocatore non appena le vedo, non sono mai riuscito a fare lo stesso con le sue, non importa quante volte ci ho provato. Ma in realtà, io so perché non potevo. Se io lo ammiro, non lo posso superare. Perché anche se fin nel profondo del mio cuore spero di vincere, allo stesso tempo desidero non vederlo perdere. Per questa ragione, io smetto di ammirarti."Kuroko no Basket capitolo 67, pagina 18 (poco prima di copiare lo stile di Aomine) *"Kagamicchi. Quel giorno, quello in cui ho provato per la prima volta nella mia vita la frustrazione della sconfitta, non l'ho mai scordato. Ma... grazie a quello, c'è una cosa che ho iniziato a realizzare. A me il basket piace davvero tanto, a tal punto da dare tutto me stesso. Perciò, non c'è modo che mi lascerò sconfiggere di nuovo."Kuroko no Basket capitolo 184, pagina 10 (a Kagami Taiga) *"Coach. È il compito dell'asso quello di portare la squadra alla vittoria, giusto? Se non entro adesso, non merito di essere chiamato l'asso. Me ne pentirò se non entro il campo adesso. Perché... io amo questa squadra."Kuroko no Basket capitolo 195, pagine 14-15 *"Giusto... Io sono l'asso... e l'asso è colui che guida la squadra verso la vittoria. Io non voglio perdere di nuovo. Non voglio che lui perda di nuovo. Farò sì che il Kaijō vinca contro il Seirin... Noi vinceremo!!!"Kuroko no Basket capitolo 196, pagine 6-7 *"Prima, per un momento, mi sono sentito deluso... ma... È impossibile che lui mi deluda davvero. Kurokocchi fa sempre tutto quello che può per arrivare alla vittoria. Un tempo, l'unica cosa che facevo era sottovalutarlo perché era debole, ma lui è il primo ragazzo debole che io abbia mai rispettato. Ero davvero felice quando lui mi ha detto che mi considerava il suo rivale. Perciò, voglio assolutamente vincere!!"Kuroko no Basket capitolo 201, pagine 2-3 (riferendosi a Kuroko Tetsuya) *"Non ancora!! La palla è ancora nostra!! Ma in questa posizione non posso fare nulla, tirare è impossibile. Dovrei fare un passaggio!? Così non va bene...! L'ultimo punto lo dovrebbe fare l'asso! Non dovrei contare sui miei compagni in questa situazione... No, mi sbaglio!! Non c'è ragione per cui non dovrei contare sui miei compagni in questo momento, il compito dell'asso è di portare la squadra alla vittoria!!"Kuroko no Basket capitolo 201, pagine 13-14 (prima di passare la palla a Kasamatsu) Curiosità *Nel primo sondaggio sulla popolarità dei personaggi, Kise si è classificato quarto, con 1065 voti, mentre nel secondo sondaggio è arrivato secondo, con 1309 voti. Nel terzo e ultimo sendaggio invece si è classificato quarto, con 2392 voti. *Il kanji 黄 (Ki) nel suo cognome significa giallo, riferimento al colore dei suoi capelli, mentre il kanji 瀬 (Se) sta per corrente riferimento alla sua capacità capacità di assimilare le abilità altrui e usarle per sbaragliare gli avversari. * Kise aggiunge ''-cchi'' esclusivamente alle persone che rispetta, come Kurokocchi (Kuroko), Aominecchi (Aomine), Midorimacchi (Midorima), Murasakibaracchi (Murasakibara), Akashicchi (Akashi), Momocchi (Momoi), Kasamacchi (Kasamatsu) e Kagamicchi (Kagami). *Nella CHARACTERS BIBLE di Kuroko no Basket viene affermato che: **Se in un mondo parallelo Kise avesse un lavoro, sarebbe un pilota. **Il passatempo preferito di Kise è andare a cantare al karaoke. **La sua specialità è assaggiare e riconoscere i vari tipi di acqua minerale. Questo fatto viene citato anche in un extra. **Il suo cibo preferito è la zuppa di cipolle gratinata. **Il suo tipo di ragazza è quella che "non lo tiene legato al giunzaglio", cioè che gli lascia la sua libertà. **Il suo motto è: "Sii onesto con te stesso".CHARACTERS BIBLE *Nelle novel, Kise ha usato la sua abilità per giocare a Dance Dance Revolution, copiando i movimenti e ed il ritmo di un altro giocatore che aveva osservato in precedenza, per poi totalizzare il nuovo punteggio più alto della console.Kuroko no Basket -Replace- capitolo 1 *Nella sezione Domande&Risposte del manga viene rivelato che: **Kise odia i lombrichi e li trova disgustosi. **La materia in cui se la cava meglio (tra tutte quelle in cui va male) è l'Inglese. **Kise ha due sorelle maggiori, una delle quali l'ha spinto a diventare un modello.Kuroko no Basket capitolo 204, pagina 14 **Kise era alto 171 cm quando era appena entrato alla Teikō. **Non gli piace l'Unagi, perché una volta, dopo averlo mangiato, gli si è incastrato un osso nella gola. **Ha l'orecchino solo nell'orecchio sinistro perché, quando se lo è fatto bucare, gli ha fatto talmente tanto male che se l'è svignata dicendo che l'altro se lo sarebbe fatto fare un'altra volta. *Le foto di Kise come modello vengono spesso esposte in una rivista chiamata Zunon Boy. Il nome della rivista è un chiaro riverimento a quella realmente esistente nota come Junon Boy. *Parlando di età, Kise è il più grande tra i membri della Generazione dei Miracoli. **In Giappone, l'anno scolastico inizia e finisce ad aprile, perciò i ragazzi frequentano la scuola hanno i compleanni che partono dall'aprile dell'anno, fino all'aprile successivo. Se la storia fosse stata ambientata negli Usa, siccome lì l'hanno scolastico inizia a settembre, e finisce a giugno, con i compleanni che iniziano e arrivano fino al settembre dell'anno successivo, Kise, Midorima e Aomine sarebbero stati considerati di un anno più avanti rispetto agli altri membri della Generazione dei Miracoli, poiché i loro complanni cadono rispettivamente a Giugno, Luglio e Agosto. **Fujimaki ha commentato che Kise solitamente è un ragazzo freddo, aggiungendo che "Nella partita contro il Fukuda (Haizaki vs Kise), volevo mostrare che Kise non è necessariamente un bravo ragazzo. Nella mia opinione, il Kise nell'anime è un po' troppo gentile paragonato al Kise nel manga. Ho sentito che quando Kise ha usato alcune parole molto forti, uno dei membri dello staff dell'anime ne è rimasto davvero sorpreso. Non ho affatto intenzione di negare del tutto l'anime, ma per come la vedo io, Kise è una persona affabile solo con coloro del quale ha riconosciuto le abilità dopo averle viste all'opera con i propri occhi. Ma con tutte le altre è solitamente abbastanza freddo. In un certo senso, si può dire che Kise ha due volti. Non è completamente un bravo ragazzo. Detto ciò, vi consiglio di leggere il manga partendo dall'idea che il Kise nelle sue pagine è un po' diverso dal Kise nell'anime." Note Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Giocatori Categoria:Generazione dei Miracoli Categoria:Liceo Kaijō Categoria:Scuola Media Teikō Categoria:Team Vorpal Swords Categoria:Ali Piccole